Yukie Utsumi (Film)
=Film= Backstory Yukie is an outgoing and warm girl who is best friend with Haruka Tanizawa. She is also friends with Chisato Matsui, Yuka Nakagawa, Satomi Noda and Yuko Sakaki. She has a crush on Shuya Nanahara and is also the female class representative. In the Program Yukie came up with the plan to gather as many of the girls as possible together, and have them think things through and try to work out a way off of the island. She manages to get Haruka Tanizawa, Yuka Nakagawa, Satomi Noda, and Chisato Matsui. She and the rest of her group find a lighthoues and lock themselves in. A scout discovers Yuko Sakaki . After Hiroki Sugimura delivers an injured Shuya Nanahara to the lighthouse, Yukie takes care of him and dresses his wounds in hopes of getting closer to have Shuya accept her as his girlfriend; she also convinces the other girls to let him stay. When Shuya awakens, Yukie tells him who has died while he was out. Yukie mentions that Mizuho Inada, Kaori Minami, Yuichiro, Tadakatsu, and Toshinori died. Yukie then asks about Tatsumichi Oki and Shuya tells her that it was just an accident and that he was with Shogo Kawada and Noriko Nakagawa. He also tells her of Kawada's plan to escape. Shortly afterward, Yukie tells him that she knows everything about him and then asks if he knows what that means which he is confused by. She brushes it off and tells him that it's lunch time and she will bring him his food. Yukie later announces to the other girls that Shuya is awake and in good condition. She tells Haruka to get Yuka from watch and she tries to calm Satomi and Yuko down as they are scared of what may happen in the days to come. After Yuka joins the group, Yukie gathers the girls to tell them of Kawada's plan and suddenly Yuka dies from the food that was poisioned. Satomi freaks out and blames Chisato and Haruka while Yukie tries to calm everyone down. Chisato accuses Yukie of poisioning the food to run off with Shuya and she goes for her gun and is killed by Satomi. Yukie grabs her gun and shoots at Satomi, while Haruka joins in. The three girls get into a gun fight and all three fall. Satomi gets back up to finish off Yuko but decides not to and while she lamets about not seeing the next day, she is shot by a dying Yukie. Yukie laments the lack of trust of her friends (In the Japanese version her final word is "baka" meaning "moron," "fool," and/or "idiot") Notes *She is the female representative of her class. *She is the other girl who has a clique the other girl was Mitsuko Souma. * She is one of the girls who likes Shuya Nanahara the others are Noriko Nakagawa and Yukiko Kitano. * Unlike the novel adaption, Yukie took Haruka Tanizawa's place as the last sane girl, who shot down Satomi Noda in the gunfight. Notable Quotes *''"I have never touched a guy before"'' *''"Do you know what that means?"'' *''"We won't give up until it's over, okay?"'' *''"What idiots...We might all have survived...We are all so stupid...STUPID!"'' Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lighthouse Girls Category:Female